Naruto future Kage de Kiri
by BlackManga
Summary: Après avoir ramené Sasuke au village , Naruto se fait bannir car il a blessé le précieux Uchiha. Surmontera-t-il sa haine ou succombera-t-il? Merci à ceux qui suivent et donner moi vos avis et conseil sur le premier chapitre.
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous, je réécrit la voiture elle ne me plaisait pas.

Naruto sera toujours banni et apprendra son héritage par Itachi.

Il est un Uchiha, Uzumaki, Namikaze et Senju sont en vente dans l'histoire.

Il y a un clan Namikaze Qui Vient de Kumo, les Membres de clan CE le Ranton PEUVENT UTILISER (Suiton + Raiton) ET ILS SONT aussi Très Doué Dans Les ninjutsu d'Espace temps .

 _«Pensé»_

 _«_ Personne qui parle»

 _ **Pensé des démons**_

 **«Démon qui parle»**

 **Chapitre 1: Le bannissement**

Naruto a réussi à ramener Sasuke au village après la bataille dans la Vallée de la Fin, Sasuke a été blessé par Naruto. Ce dernier avait reçu deux chidori de Sasuke dans la poitrine. Le conseil civil et shinobi était très en colère contre la démon pour avoir blessé le dernier Uchiha.

«Naruto Uzumaki vous êtes accusé d'avoir eu un Sasuke Uchiha un shinobi du village» informa Danzo

"Mais il m'a poignardé deux fois avec un chidori ..."

"Silence! Jiraya et moi somme déçus. Tu nous a fait dire que tu ne bénissais pas tes camarades"

«C'est un traître! »Cria Naruto furieux

«Tu es banni de ce village tu as 1 heure pour faire tes valise. Et moi, le pendentif, tu ne le mérite pas. »Dit Tsunade

«Vous ne regretterez pas un _village_ brûle je ne serais pas là pour l'aider! »

Naruto, en colère contre le village, en partie toutes les affaires que lui a dit de rendre. Il s'infiltra dans le bureau secret où il était le rouleau de tableau interdit et le vola. Le film dans un rouleau comme il a appris de son sens ancien. Hinata n'étais pas venu le voir.

 _«Je n'aiderai plus jamais ce village pathétique, sans moi il ne survécu pas contre Gaara! »_

 **«Kit, Je peux te aider si tu le veux»** dit la tombe Une voix

Naruto à propos de la forêt dans laquelle il y a plus de voyait personne.

«Qui est là?! »

Kyubi soupira de la débilité de son fils qui se souvient pas de sa voix.

Il ne lui en a pas pour son bien. Kyubi était quelqu'un de sauge, il décida d'appeler son hôte dans son esprit.

«Je suis où? »Paniqua Naruto

 **«Tu es dans ton esprit gaki** (gamin) **»**

«Kyubi c'est de ta faute si tout cela m'arrive! »

 **«Kit écoute ce n'est pas de ma faute. J'étais contrôlé ce soir par un homme au masque et au partage »** lui expliqua Kyubi.

Kyubi lui expliquait ensuite les événements de sa naissance en passant qui étaient ses parents.

 **«Je ne sais pas si je pardonne pas mais je t'aiderais quoi arriver»**

«Je ne t'en veux pas. »Kyubi était choqué, ça se voyait sur son visage.« J'en veux à cet homme masqué qui a gaché ma vie et à ce village qui ne peut pas se différencier le kunai du rouleau »

 **«Merci Kit»**

«De rien Kyu… Quel est ton nom? »Demande Naruto

 **«Tu es le premier humain à me demander. Pourquoi? »**

«Car je sais que c'est fait appel 'démon'»

 **«Je m'appelle Kurama»**

* * *

Pendant ce temps, il y a un homme au requin hypnotisait son partenaire. Cet homme était Itachi Uchiha. Il a entendu dire que Naruto était fait de Konoha, il ne pardonnait pas au village qu'il avait juré de protéger. Bannir le fils du héros de Konoha. Kushina Uzumaki ou Uzumaki-Senju, la mère de Naruto. Itachi a savoir où était l'Uzumaki grâce au sceau qu'il avait placé lors de sa première rencontre. Il partit vers une position avant de devenir une tenue de l'Akatsuki.

Naruto arriva bientôt au premier village où il pourrait acheter des provence et du nouveau vêtement. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il aimait

Mais il n'y a qu'un homme qu'il connait, il entra dans le village. L'homme qu'il est un aperçu plutôt que rapprochait de lui et lui parla.

«Cela faisait longtemps Naruto-kun» fit l'homme

«Itachi que fait tu ici? »Cria Naruto angoissé

«Naruto je ne suis pas là en tant qu'ennemi» dit Itachi en levant les mains en l'air

Naruto et regarda Itachi avec un œil méfiant.

«Qu'est-ce qui me dit le?» Interroge Naruto perplexe

«J'ai une promesse à ma marraine Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze» dit l'Uchiha

«Hein? Je m'appelle Uzumaki pas Uzumaki-Namikaze »

Itachi réfléchi comment lui prouver.

«Naruto, tu es le fils de Kushina Uzumaki-Senju et de Minato Namikaze» à Itachi

«Ma mère… Et mon père… Mon-t-il aimé? Implora Naruto

«Oui. »

Naruto était heureux, il avait enfin trouvé le nom de ses parents et son fils était le fils de Hokage le plus grand héro de Konoha!

Il éveilla quelque chose que Itachi et Kurama ne s'attendait pas, le sharingan!

 _ **«Comment at-il le sharingan? Minato était un Uchiha? »**_

Itachi pensa la même a choisi un choix sans savoir qui était les ancêtres de Kushina plus pas ceux de Minato. Naruto autour de lui, il voyait beaucoup mieux qu'avant qu'il ne soit pas surpris de l'Uchiha en face de lui.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »Interrogea-t-il

«Tu… Tu as le sharingan ...»

Naruto trouva une fontaine et se regarda dedans.

 _«J'ai le sharingan»_

 **«Kit, ton père à être un Uchiha et grâce à moi tu ne deviens pas aveugle quand tu débloquera le mangekyou sharingan qui est le niveau suivant»**

 _«Merci Kurama»_

Itachi regarde Naruto. Il décida de lui dire pourquoi il était venu.

«Naruto. »

«Oui? »

«Je vais te dire pourquoi je suis là. Je suis là pour t'entraîner et grâce à ton sharingan tu vas pouvoir t'entraîner plus facilement vu que tu as trois tomoe dans chaque œil ce qui est exceptionnel pour quelqu'un qui vient du réveiller »expliqua Itachi« A partir de maintenant tu m'appellera senseï »

«Haï senseï»

* * *

Hé bien j'espère que ça vous un plus.

je posterais une à deux fois par semaine n'oublié pas les review


	2. Chapter 2

Je vais écrire la suite de l'histoire sur fanfic -fr .net car le site me supprime les mots ou les remplace.

J'ai reposté le chapitre 1.

À bientôt


End file.
